Harley and Ivy: War Rescue
by Jake7901
Summary: Picks up exactly where 'Harley and Ivy: The Proposition' left off. Harley, Ivy and Deathstroke are sent back to World War II to stop another time traveler who has captured a high ranking allied officer to try to change the outcome of the war. Will they find the officer in time? Or will history be rewritten?
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by DC comics

Harley and Ivy were riding through town to the address Deathstroke had given them.

Ivy stopped in front of a museum and said "well, we're here."

"A museum?" Harley asked "why a museum?"

"I don't know" Ivy said "let's go inside and find out. Leave the ammunition in the trunk for now."

"Ok" Harley said.

They got out and walked into the museum. Deathstroke met them without his armor on, instead he was wearing a 1940's army uniform.

"Deathstroke?" Harley asked.

"Until this mission is over, call me Corporal Slade Wilson. You two will be known as simply Private Quinn and Private Isley. There were no woman soldiers in the field during the '40s, so try not to use your first names. We have uniforms and equipment for you inside, follow me."

He turned around and walked inside, Harley and Ivy followed him. He led them through the museum to the back storage room. There were several other people waiting for them. There were two 1940s army uniforms on a table, they took them into another room and changed. Harley came back carrying her helmet, her hair was still in pigtails.

"Lose the pigtails Quinn" Deathstroke said.

"Do I haveta?" Harley asked.

"Yes" he said "you can't wear your helmet with pigtails and we need to try to blend in."

"Fine" Harley said.

She took her pigtails down and put her hair up in a bun and put her helmet on.

"Weapons?" Harley asked.

Deathstroke walked over to a table and picked up a Thompson submachine gun.

He turned to Harley and said "you and Isley have permission to take any weapon you want from the World War two display."

"Follow me" a man said.

He led them to a large display case and opened it. There were two M1 carbines sitting in the bottom of the case. Harley reached inside and picked up one of the M1 carbines.

She handed it to Ivy and said "here ya go Red, accurate, low recoil and light weight. Plus they had you make plenty a' ammo for it."

Ivy took the rifle and began to look it over, then said "if you think it's the right one for me, I'll take it."

Harley reached back into the case and grabbed a BAR.

"Ma'am" the man who led them there said "that is a-"

"BAR, Browning Automatic Rifle" Harley interrupted "fully automatic .30-06. Bad news for Nazis."

"It's heavy and it has quite a kick" the man said.

Harley pulled it out of the case, put it over her shoulder and said "compared to a hundred and fifty pound mallet, it's nothin'. Got any extra magazines?"

"Yes" he said "in the back."

"Let's go get 'em and get down to business" Harley said.

He led them back to the storage room, when they walked in, Deathstroke looked at Harley and asked "Quinn, what are you doing?"

"Gettin' ready" Harley said "what are _ya_ doing?"

Deathstroke sighed and said "I mean why do you have a BAR?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Harley asked "it's reliable, accurate, powerful and has a good rate of fire. Every squad needs a support gunner."

"I instructed Isley to make .45 for the Thompson and the 1911s, and 7.63x33 for the M1 carbines. We have no ammunition for the BAR, so put it back."

"We've got plenty of .30-06 for the BAR" Harley said.

"Where did you get nonlethal, paralyzing .30-06 ammunition?" Deathstroke asked "it wasn't on the list I gave to Isley."

"I live with Red, she's like a sistah to me" Harley said "I just asked her to make .30-06 ammo for me."

"And I gladly did it" Ivy said "we are literally going to war. Harley is the best gun hand I've ever known, besides maybe Deadshot. If she wants a specific gun to help keep us alive, she gets it."

A man came over with a large box full of extra magazines.

"Where's the ammo?" Deathstroke asked.

"In the trunk of my car" Ivy said.

Deathstroke nodded at two men standing by the door. They left and came back a few minutes later with the boxes of ammunition. They began loading the magazines with the ammunition Ivy made. Harley put on a belt one of the museum employees gave her. There was a large pouch on the side that she began filling with full magazines for the BAR. She attached a holster and put a M1911 .45 pistol in it and a few spare magazines. Ivy and Deathstroke did the same, except they filled the pouches with magazines for the M1 carbine and Thompson.

"Ready?" Deathstroke asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Harley said "I'm sick a' waitin'."

"I'm ready" Ivy said.

"Follow me" Deathstroke said.

He led them into another storage room. There was a large machine with a round platform.

"Get on the platform" Deathstroke said.

Harley and Ivy climbed on the platform and waited. Deathstroke climbed up and nodded at the woman at the controls. A light flashed and they disappeared. They reappeared in a forest.

"Where are we?" Ivy asked quietly.

"Twenty miles behind German lines" Deathstroke said "about fifteen miles from the prison compound where the officer is being held."

Harley grabbed the cocking lever of the BAR, pulled it back and let it slide forward and said "well, let's get to work."

Ivy slowly walked over to a tree and put her hand against it.

She gasped quietly and said "take cover, quick."

She ducked into a group of bushes. Harley grabbed Deathstroke and ducked into them too.

"What's up?" Harley whispered.

"There is a small group of men coming" Ivy whispered.

"How do you know?" Deathstroke asked.

"The tree told me" Ivy whispered "she can feel the pressure on her roots."

Harley unfolded the bipod of the BAR, set it up and laid down behind it. Only the end of the barrel was sticking out of the bushes.

"What are you doing?" Deathstroke asked.

"Shh" Harley said.

A three man German patrol walked towards them. Ivy raised her rifle. Harley shook her head and motioned for her to lower her rifle. Ivy raised an eyebrow and slowly lowered the rifle. The patrol stopped for a minute and began to talk. One of them lit a cigarette. Harley never took the sights off of them. After a few minutes they began to walk away. Once they were gone, Harley let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you shoot them?" Ivy asked.

"Not worth the risk" Harley said "these bullets might not kill, but they still make noise."

She folded the bipod back up and slowly stood up.

Deathstroke stood up and said "maybe I misjudged you."

"Most people do" Harley said "c'mon Red, it's ok."

Ivy slowly stood up.

"It won't always be that easy" Deathstroke said.

"I know" Harley said "that's why we brought guns" suddenly her eyes widened as she raised the BAR to her shoulder "might be time to use 'em!"

Deathstroke looked where she was aiming and saw a German squad approaching. Several roots came out of the ground, forming a wall. The three of them ducked behind it.

"Watch behind us Red" Harley said "make sure that patrol doesn't come at us from behind."

Ivy nodded, turned around, laid down and readied her rifle.

Deathstroke turned the safety off on his Thompson and said "get ready."


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are owned by DC comics

"On your go" Harley whispered.

Deathstroke nodded and aimed at the officer leading the squad. Suddenly, the officer held his hand up and they stopped. Harley and Deathstroke ducked behind the roots.

"Sie kennen Ihre Aufgaben, patrouillieren für Deserteure und verbündete Patrouillen. Bericht in einer Stunde" (You know your assignments, patrol for deserters and allied patrols. Report back in one hour) the officer said.

"Just a patrol" Harley whispered "they're lookin' for deserters and allied patrols. They're gonna split up and come back in an hour, let's just let 'em pass."

They laid completely still and waited. A few minutes later, the soldiers had left.

"How long have you been able to speak German?" Deathstroke asked.

"Well the head of the German club in high school was this really cute guy so I took a few semesters of German and before I went to work at Arkham, I had a psychology patient who spoke German" Harley said.

"Glad I brought her along now?" Ivy asked.

"Let's just go" Deathstroke said "we should split up too. Isley, take Quinn and go straight ahead, I'll go right and flank the advance."

"But ya don't know German" Harley said.

"All I need to know is how to shoot" he said "and I do that just fine. There should be a small village about four miles ahead, we'll meet up there."

He turned and walked away.

Ivy sighed and said "well, let's go. You go first."

"Right" Harley said "stay low and follow me. Let me know if your plant friends spot any Nazis."

They began slowly making their way through the forest. Meanwhile, Deathstroke was slowly moving through the forest.

"I'm better off without them anyway." He thought.

He saw two German soldiers walking away from him. He slowly approached them, looking around to make sure they were alone. He snuck up behind them and hit one in the back of the head with the stock of his Thompson. The other turned around, just in time to see the stock of the Thompson collide with his face.

Deathstroke sighed and said "I expected better from trained soldiers."

He continued making his way through the forest. He came to another small group of three German soldiers.

He began approaching them slowly, suddenly a voice to his side yelled "Amerikanisch! Nicht bewegen! Legen Sie Ihre Waffe und Kapitulation!" (American! Do not move! Lay down your weapon and surrender!)

The three soldiers in front of him turned around. He quickly charged them, knocking two of them out. He grabbed the last one and spun around, using the German as a shield.

He put the barrel of the Thompson against the head of the German solder he was holding and said "drop it!"

There was a gunshot behind him, then he felt the barrel of a gun against the back of his head. He slowly raised his hands. A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He found himself staring at the German squad leader and six soldiers. They took his Thompson away from him. Another unclipped his pistol belt and took it off.

Deathstroke sighed and said "stupid, going after them without looking for other stragglers first. Now I have to break out of a prison camp."

One of the soldiers started tying his hands behind him.

"Befreien Sie ihn und legen Sie Ihre Waffen auf den Boden! Sie sind umgeben!" (Release him and put your guns on the ground! You are surrounded!) A familiar voice yelled from the bushes.

Deathstroke rolled his eyes.

"Never gonna hear the end of this" he mumbled.

The Germans looked at the officer.

"Du lügst" (You are lying) the officer said.

"Sprichst du Englisch?" (do you speak English?) Harley asked.

"Yes" the officer said.

"Good" Harley said "so how's about we work somethin' out to where ya let Corporal Wilson go and we don't kill every last one a' ya."

"I do not believe you have the men or firepower to stop us" the officer said.

A small vine came out of the ground and wrapped around Deathstroke's ankles. The vine yanked his legs out from underneath him. As soon as he hit the ground, he heard the BAR firing from the tree line. He watched as all of the soldiers fell.

The officer wasn't hit he looked around and said "you missed me."

He reached for his pistol.

"If I wanted to hitcha, I'd a' hitcha!" Harley said "I wasn't aimin' for ya, put your hand near that pistol and I'll put one between your legs, then between your eyes!"

The officer slowly put his hands up. Vines came out of the ground wrapped around his body and arms, trapping his arms above his head. Harley and Ivy slowly walked out of the forest.

Harley walked over to the officer and pointed the BAR at his head and said "hi."

Ivy began untying Deathstroke.

"Where are the rest of your men?" The officer asked.

"Well, ya had a good reason not to believe me 'bout havin' ya surrounded" Harley said "it was just me and my friend there. Now then, let's have a little talk 'bout that Brit officer ya got hidden 'round here."

Deathstroke stood up and said "I prefer it if we never speak of this."

"'k" Harley said "I'll save it for the blackmail bank."

"Funny" Deathstroke said.

"I don't think she's kidding" Ivy said. "Whatever" he said "let's just get back to the task at hand" he looked at the soldiers laying quiet and motionless and said "I told you _nonlethal_ ammunition!"

"It is nonlethal" Ivy said "their internal organs are still functioning, all other muscles are paralyzed. Any muscles for movement of any part of their bodies are paralyzed as well as their eyes and vocal chords. They cannot move, talk or see. I upped the dosage to keep them out longer, they'll be back to normal in about twelve hours."

"Whatever" Deathstroke said. He walked over to the officer and said "now, let's talk about what's going on around here and who is doing it."

"You are wasting your time" the officer said "I will not tell you anything."

"Wanna bet?" Harley asked

Author's note: The next chapter will have war action


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are owned by DC comics

Ivy kissed the officer and asked "where is the allied prisoner being held?"

"In a secure compound twenty-four kilometers to the north east" The officer said.

"What is the prisoner's name?" Ivy asked.

"Wilson Wayne" the officer said.

"Hold it!" Harley said as she turned to Deathstroke "ya lied to us and brought us back in time to save some rich, pretty boy's ancestor?"

"I told you what I was told" Deathstroke said "I was lied to as well."

"Whatevah" Harley said "let's jus' get this done."

Ivy shot the officer with her rifle as Harley reloaded the BAR.

They began making their way to the prison compound. As they made their way through a group of trees, gunfire broke out.

Harley, Ivy and Deathstroke dove for cover.

"Where is the fire coming from?" Deathstroke asked.

"Red?" Harley said.

Ivy put her hand on a tree and said "from the front, thirty yards."

Harley leaned out from behind a tree and fired a short burst. She ducked back behind the tree as Deathstroke leaned out and fired a few burst. Harley and Deathstroke continued firing and ducking. Meanwhile, Ivy climbed a tree with her rifle. She settled on a sturdy branch and saw the German firing position. She took aim and shot one of the shooters. The soldier dropped his rifle and fell. Ivy shot two more of the German soldiers. The other soldiers began to look around for the person shooting. Harley took advantage and stepped out from behind the tree and began firing at them. The soldiers began falling, all of them fell before they could even return fire. Ivy slowly climbed down from the tree.

Harley walked over to her and said "and ya say you're a terrible shot."

"I am" Ivy said smiling "it took ten shots to hit three of them."

"Eh" Harley said "it worked."

Harley showed Ivy how to reload the M1 carbine, then reloaded her BAR and the continued towards the compound.

"I don't like this type of job" Ivy said.

"We'll get through it" Harley said.

"If you two are done" Deathstroke said "we can get this over with and go home."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Harley said.

She started walking and looking around with the BAR ready. Ivy and Deathstroke followed her as they waked further into the woods.

After two hours of uneventful walking, Harley spotted a large concrete building and said "look!"

Deathstroke and Ivy stopped and examined the building.

"This appears to be the place" Deathstroke said.

"Cool" Harley said "let's go kick some Nazi ass!"

She started walking towards the metal door.

Deathstroke grabbed the back of her shirt and said "maybe we should make a plan first."

"Fine" Harley said "what's the plan?"

"We need to get in quietly" Deathstroke said "then make our way through the bunker as quiet as possible, no shooting unless it is _absolutely_ necessary, and find our target, then get out and back to where we arrived."

"Ok" Harley said.

She walked over to the entrance door, pounded on it and said "Öffnen Sie die Tür, wir haben amerikanische Gefangene" (open the door, we have American prisoners).

The door was pulled open and a German soldier stepped out. Harley grabbed him by the throat, threw him on the ground and hit him in the face with the stock of her BAR, knocking him unconscious.

"Door's open" she said.

Deathstroke stepped inside and said "follow me, quietly."

He began slowly moving through the bunker with Harley and Ivy, quietly knocking out any soldiers they came to. Finally, they came to a room with several prison cells. Only one had anyone in it. A tall thin man in a British military uniform. Ivy walked over to the cell door and placed a seed into the lock. A vine grew and destroyed the lock. Harley walked over and yanked the door open.

The man slowly walked out and asked "who are you?"

"Friends" Harley said "c'mon let's get ya outta here."

She took out her .45 Colt 1911 pistol and handed it to him and said "only shoot if ya haveta. We're tryin' to keep it quiet."

Wilson nodded. Deathstroke began leading them back out of the bunker.

Once they were outside, Harley looked at Wilson and said "follow us, we'll take ya out the way we came in. It'll be safe."

"Very well" Wilson said "lead on Yanks."

Deathstroke and Harley began leading the way with Ivy and Wilson following.

"I didn't know you Yanks had women on the front lines killing Germans" Wilson said.

"We don't" Harley said "we're a special operations force. Ya nevah met us, we don't exist."

"Understood ma'am" Wilson said.

"Good" Harley said.

After another two hours, they were almost back to where they had arrived.

"Ok Wayne" Deathstroke said "here's where we part ways. Go fifteen miles due west and you'll hit allied lines. Stay in the shadows and keep quiet."

"Thank you" Wilson said as he handed Harley her .45 back "Godspeed."

He ran into a forest.

"Ok" Deathstroke said "we need to go back where we arrived. We're about a mile out."

"What about other time traveler?" Ivy asked

"Their ninety-six hours is up and the were forcibly returned to the present and should have been apprehended" Deathstroke said.

"Good" Ivy said "do we have to wait ninety-six hours?"

"No" Deathstroke said "I have a triggering device that will return us, but we have to be near the area where we arrived."

They continued towards the area where they arrived, when they were about three hundred yards away. Machinegun fire suddenly broke out. Harley and Deathstroke dove to the ground. Ivy immediately summoned plants up and formed a barrier.

Harley peeked over the barrier and said "it looks like one gun, MG 42 in a temporary nest."

"How far?" Deathstroke asked.

"About eighty yards" Harley said.

A bullet scraped the top of the helmet. She immediately ducked back down. Deathstroke tried to shoot over the barrier, but bullets from the 42 hit the Thompson, forcing him to duck back behind the barrier. Ivy tried to shoot around the side, but she was forced to duck back behind the barrier again.

"One of us is gonna haveta make the run" Harley said "and I'm the fastest." She took a grenade from Deathstroke's belt and said "I still don't see why you were the only one who got grenades."

"No" Ivy said "we'll find a way around."

"Red, we're pinned down. We'll nevah make it unless one of us goes aftah that nest" Harley said "it's like I always say, everybody dies, it's just a matter of how and when. If my how is saving the two a' ya and my when is now, that's life."

She jumped over the barrier and ran towards the machine gun nest, firing the BAR. She ran straight through the hail of bullets. The fire from the MG42 knocked the BAR out of her hands. She drew her .45 and continued firing. A burst of fire from the nest knocked her to the ground. She struggled to her feet and ran forward and pulled the pin on the grenade. She threw it towards the nest. The grenade went off and the machine gun fire stopped. Harley slowly fell backwards. Ivy jumped over the barrier and ran to Harley's side. She had several bullet wounds in her chest.

"Harley?" Ivy asked as tears fell.

"I…I wanna go…home" Harley said "I don't...wanna die...here."

"I'll get you home and fixed up" Ivy said "I promise."

She called a branch from a nearby tree over to them. She had it split into seven tendrils and plug the wounds.

She took out her knife and said "I'm sorry."

She cut the tips of the branches off.

She picked Harley up and said "let's go!"

She started running towards the spot where they arrived. Deathstroke stood up and ran to Ivy and said "we need to retrieve the guns for the museum."

"Screw the guns!" Ivy yelled "get us home! NOW!"

Deathstroke pushed the button on the signaling device. The three of them disappeared. They reappeared in the museum's back room. Ivy began running out of the museum with Harley, still in the dirty, blood stained army uniform. She ran to her car, put Harley in the front seat and took off. She skidded to a stop in the hospital parking lot. She picked Harley up and ran inside. Harley was put on a stretcher and taken into surgery immediately. Ivy paced around the waiting room, too worried and nervous to sit still.

Several hours later, a nurse came into the waiting room and said "Pamela Isley?"

Ivy ran to her and asked "how is she?"

"Come with me" the nurse said.

She walked out of the waiting room, further into the hospital with Ivy following. She led Ivy into a room were a doctor was waiting. Ivy got a lump in her throat as the doctor told her to sit down. She sat down and looked at the doctor.

"We know you enhanced Miss Quinzell's healing and she is protected from infection and sickness, but it does not look good. We removed seven bullets from her chest area and stopped the internal bleeding. However, the bullets have caused a lot of damage. We have done everything we can for her right now. We are going to keep her here, but honestly it doesn't look good at this moment. She might not make it through the night."

"Can I see her?" Ivy asked.

"Yes" the doctor said "although, she is still unconscious."

As he led her to Harley's room, her eyes were stinging from unshed tears. The doctor opened the door and let her step inside. Harley was hooked up to several machines, the bandages on her chest were already showing blood.

"Can I have a minute alone with her?" Ivy asked.

"Of course" the doctor said.

He stepped outside and closed the door. Ivy walked over to the bed, allowing the tears to fall freely now.

She took Harley's hand and said "hey Harl, I want to thank you for saving me back there and for all the times you've saved me and the years of friendship. You've been through so much in your life Harl, more than any one person should ever have to deal with. I know how tough and strong you are Sweet Pea; but if you're holding on for me, I want you to know, it's ok to let go. You've given me so much and sacrificed so much for me, I wouldn't want you to lay there in pain any longer than you need to. If you're ready to go, go ahead. Don't worry about me, I'll be ok."

She closed her eyes and squeezed Harley's hand as her tears flowed faster.

She was about to leave, when she felt Harley's fingers gently curl around her hand. She immediately opened her eyes and found herself staring into Harley's blue eyes.

"Ya…ain't get…gettin' rid a' me th…that…easy" Harley said.

She did her best to smile.

"I thought I lost you" Ivy said.

"I'm not…goin' anywhere" Harley said.

"How are you feeling?" Ivy asked.

"It hurts" Harley said.

"Hang on" Ivy said.

She went to the door and pulled it open. The doctor was waiting just outside.

"Are you finished?" He asked.

"She's awake" Ivy said "she want's pain killers."

"That's impossible" the doctor said.

Ivy grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. He looked at Harley's open eyes and ran to the bed. He began asking her questions. Ivy sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. Ivy walked over and opened it. She was shocked to see Bruce Wayne standing there.

"Hello Miss Ialey" he said "I was told what you did, can I come in?"

"Sure" Ivy said.

She stepped aside and let him walk in.

He walked over to Harley's bed and said "I was told what you two and Deathstroke did for me. I wanted to say thank you and to tell you that all of the medical bills are being covered by the Wayne Foundation."

"Thanks Mistah Wayne" Harley said weakly.

"No Harley, thank you" he said.

He turned around and left.

Two weeks later, Ivy was helping Harley into their house.

"Selina said she left you a present inside" Ivy said.

"Cool" Harley said smiling.

Ivy helped Harley over to the couch and set her down.

There was a stuffed cat on the couch with a note that said "feel better soon, Kitty."

"She called herself Kitty!" Harley said smiling.

Ivy turned the TV on and put it on Cartoon Network. Harley relaxed into the couch and watched the cartoons.

"It's good to be home" she said.

"It sure is" Ivy said.

Half an hour later, Harley had fallen asleep on the couch. There was a knock on the door. Ivy quietly got up and walked to the door and opened it. Deathstroke handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Ivy asked.

"A bill from the museum" Deathstroke said "for their lost BAR and M1 carbine."

"You handle it" Ivy said.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Well" Ivy said "you dragged us along, you got captured and we had to rescue you, Harley saved your butt twice and took down more Nazis, and she was shot eleven times. Seven times saving us and four times by you. So you handle the bill and get out of here or you'll find out what the inside of a carnivorous flytrap looks like."

She shut the door in his face and walked back to the couch.

"Who was that?" Harley asked.

"Wrong address" Ivy said smiling.

(Harley's sacrificial charge at the machine gun was inspired by the song 'Private Wilson White' by Marty Robins)


End file.
